Everything will turn out somehow
by JustMijke
Summary: It's Christmas and Kirino wants to give Shindou a beautiful present, but what happens is this present breaks?


**Hey guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS! So what I have for you guys here is a Christmas-fic. I hope you'll like it and I want to thanks Monolaymoo for the idea! Thank you, I really loved it and I hope you'll like what I make of it. xD**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters!**

**Me: Oh come on it's Christmas, can't you just not say that for this one time?**

**Disclamer: Nope, I always work.**

* * *

Kirino looked in front of him, at the beautiful thing on the table. On the table stood a little piano, about the size of his hand, made out of wood. It was a music-box.

Kirino picked up the little box and pressed a little button on the side. As soon as he pushed it the music started playing.

Für Elize

The music filled up the room, playing as beautiful as ever. If you would look closely you could see that the little piano keys had started to move to the music.

It was a beautiful sight really. Kirino sighed happily. "Finally…"

"Finally what?"

Kirino quickly turned around to see Kariya stand in the door opening. He sighed. "Don't scare me like that man."

Kariya just smiled. "Well sorry, I didn't know you were busy."

Kirino smiled back at Kariya, he would never be really mad at the boy. "So what are you doing here." Kirino turned back and turned off the little music-box.

"Just checking on you really." Kariya walked closer to Kirino. "So what is that thing?"

Kirino blushed slightly. "Nothing really…"

"Oh really? I didn't know music could come out of nothing." He smirked.

Kirino sighed, was there anything he could hide from this guy?

"It's a music-box, can't you see that?" Kirino carefully picked up the box and showed it to Kariya.

"Wow, that must have cost you a lot, right?"

Kirino nodded. "But it's worth it, every yen."

"This is for Shindou senpai, right?"

Kirino nodded again and smiled slightly. "I really hope that he'll like it." Kirino really did, maybe it would help to get them closer to each other again.

"As long as it's from you I'm sure he'll love it." Kariya smiled at Kirino.

Kirino sure was happy that the two of them had finally become friends. Ever since Shindou was requited for Inazuma Japan he felt a little lonely (not to mention the pressure that was left on his shoulders because he now was the captain). Of course he was friends with the rest of the team, but it was just not the same without the brunet.

Also because he left Kirino had to learn how to deal with Kariya himself and that ended up with them becoming friends.

"Kirino!" Kariya's voice boomed through Kirino's thought and he jumped up.

But since he still had the music-box in his hands, it fell. The box fell to the ground and broke into a thousand pieces.

All Kirino could do was stare at it. Slowly his eyes started to tear up. Quietly Kirino began to cry. He didn't know what to do at this point. This was going to fix it; fix everything and now… now it was broken…

"K-Kirino… I-I-…" Kariya looked at the ground. "W-we can fix it, right? Right?"

Kirino just stood there and continued to cry, too sad to do or even say something.

"Come on, we can fix this." Kariya wanted to pick up the pieces but Kirino stopped him.

"Kariya, don't."

"Come on Kirino, it's okay right?"

"No, it isn't!"

Kariya was taken aback by the force Kirino said that with. "K-kirino…"

"You know how it is between me and Shindou, you know that right?!"

Kariya nodded, of course he knew. Shindou and Kirino had grown apart a little since he had left and that was something Kirino was very sad about. They even had one or two fights about it. He knew Kirino wanted to make it up to him with a gift. To be fair Kariya didn't think that would really help, but he knew Kirino wouldn't listen to him.

"Kirino… this isn't end of the world. Y-you can get something-"

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to find this?! And besides… there isn't any time anymore. Christmas is tomorrow!"

Kariya was silenced. He knew that Kirino was right, there was just not enough time to get something… but what if- "Kirino, what if you would make something yourself?"

Kirino just stared at Kariya, very confused; yet still angry. "What do you mean Kariya?"

"Well can't you just make something that he'll like."

" Yeah! But what?" Kirino liked the idea, but what he had to make was a little harder to think of.

"Well like you said we don't have much time, but it needs to be something that he'll like."

Kirino started to walk around the room thinking what he could make. "Hmm…"

Suddenly it popped into his head. "I got it!" He smiled brightly.

Kariya grinned. "Okay let's get started!"

~The Next Day~

It was the first day of Christmas and the whole neighborhood was covered in snow. It really was white Christmas today. Kirino was riding to Shindou, his present kept save. He knew that Shindou was going to love this. He and Kariya had worked on it almost the entire night, but it was worth it.

Kirino arrived at Shindou's house and was let in not long after. He awkwardly walked into the house as the maids let him to Shindou's room.

As the door of the room opened, Shindou turned around and smiled at Kirino. "Hey Ranmaru! Merry Christmas!"

Kirino walked into the room and de maid quickly left. "Merry Christmas Takuto." He walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him. There was a bit of an awkward air between the two of them, but no one said something about it.

They just watched movies cuddled up on the couch all day and in the evening it was finally time to give each other their presents. Shindou handed Kirino a small box. "Here Ranmaru, I hope you'll like it." Shindou smiled happily at Kirino.

He opened the box and got out a bottle of shampoo (strawberry). He smiled at Shindou. "Thanks I really like it." That was a lie. He was happy with it, but he kind of expected something more. You would think that after so many years they would know each other good enough to know that he had always gotten shampoo from a lot of people. He didn't mind it but he just got kind of bored with it.

"I know it's not much, but yea…" Shindou looked away.

Kirino smiled. "Takuto it's okay, I like it."

There was a silence. _Come on Ranmaru, you can do it. _Kirino took a deep breath and started. "So… I was going to give you something normal, but… let's jus say something happened and I know have something made special for you."

Shindou looked confused at Kirino.

Kirino slowly grabbed Shindou's hands and started to sing.

(( A/N: Bold= singing))

**So here we are, it's been so long.**

**Please tell me how, how did everything go wrong. **Kirino eyes started to tear up a little.

**You know that I, I didn't mean to be so mean.**

**I'm sorry for all the bad things you've seen.**

**It was all my fault, all the bad things I did.**

**I didn't want, want you to take the hit.**

Kirino looked at Shindou, slowly leaning forward.

**But look at us, we are here together now.**

**This gives me hope everything will turn out somehow…**

The two of them were now so close that their lips almost met.

**And I know everything will turn out somehow…**

They met in a kiss, gentle and lovingly. After a little while they parted and Shindou was slightly crying. Kirino kissed away his tears. "Merry Christmas Takuto."

Shindou kissed Kirino again. "Merry Christmas Ranmaru. That was beautiful…"

"Thanks… I'm glad you liked it." And they kissed each other again. The rest of the evening was just amazing. They promised each other to see each other more (as far as that was possible of course). Kirino was happy about how the day had gone and also secretly happy that the music-box had broken.

* * *

**So that was it for today. Did you guys like the song? I wrote it myself! If you want to hear it, here's a link to a site where you can hear me sing it.  
****(no spaces or parantheses) ** (vocaroo).com(/i/) (s1hY9ZQ3lqPx)

**Well that was it so I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Xx-JustMijke**


End file.
